Don't Forget
by mikuxlenny
Summary: Len kagmine has amnesia! He cant remember anyone but his intermediate family. His girlfriend (Hatsune Miku) has gone paranoid. Shes scared he might fall in love with someone else. Will Len Kagmine remember his past or forget it? lenxmiku
1. Amnesia

My First story I hope you like it! XD

I was in bed. A bed unfamiliar.

Just a couple seconds after I woke in the room which seemed like a hospital, someone walked in.

The unfamiliar girl who just walked in was wearing a nurse outfit. "Hi, my name is Seeu.

And I am your nurse. I know you may have questions, but for now you have to rest."

Seeu said smiling. Before I could say anything, she left.

I can't remember anything before I was here at the hospital.

I only can remember my family. Mom, Dad and Rin.

Suddenly I see someone running. A girl with teal hair ran to me.

She took off my covers to hug me. I quickly pushed her off of me (because she was a stranger.) The teal haired girl looked at me confused. Her face was puzzled.

Seeu, my nurse was at the door gasping for air. Seeu said with an angry look on her face

"You can't visit him right now it's not visiting hours, and if you don't get out now I'm going to call security."

The teal haired girl ignored her warning, then asked "Why doesn't Lenny remember me?"

I thought to myself who is this girl, and really Lenny.

Seeu said with an irritated expression "Len has amnesia, and you're banned from this hospital for a year.

And that means you can't come back until next year. So get lost or I'm going to call security. Get the hell out! The teal haired girl stared into his blue eyes then left.

Len never saw her again until he was out of the hospital.

She was waiting for him in front of the hospital.

While she was waiting, he noticed how gorgeous she was. She looked like a goddess.

And she glittered in day light.

Finally the teal haired girl noticed him stare at her like a perverted creep would.

She smiled and waved at Len. Len realized she spotted him.

Len panicked and ran.

He had notice that she was running after him, and damn she was fast.

She was just right behind him.

The teal haired girl managed to get past Len, when she was ahead she stopped right in front of him.

When she stopped Len had fell on top of her. When Len blush the teal haired girl started to giggle at his sudden behavior.

Lens blush started to get redder now.

The teal haired girl put one of her hands through his silky golden hair, and the other hand touching red cheek.

Then the teal haired girl moved her lips onto his making his whole face turn red. Lens lips were pretty soft for a boy, it tasted somewhat of banana and cinnamon the teal haired girl started and ended the kiss.

Lens eyes looked so innocent just like a puppy's.

The teal haired girl got up and grinned at Len, and she said "if you're wondering who I am, I should now tell you.

I'm Miku Hatsune. And what's your name?

Len thought, didn't she say it while back ago. But Len still told her his name.

My name is Len Kagamine. "Well Len do you remember where you live?" "Umm… No." Len said unsure.

"Then I'll walk you home." Miku stated. "Uh… Ok."

[Time Skip]

"Okay Len, this is your house. Good night." Miku said looking depressed about leaving him.

"Miku, can I walk you home? Miku said "no thanks I could walk to it.

It's right next door to your house so you don't need to walk me."

"Okay then Miku. Goodnight."

Before Len went inside Miku grabbed his hand "Len please try to remember me. And if you can't I'll make you fall in love with me all over again."

Miku quickly kissed Len on the cheek. And then ran back home.


	2. Incest or Nah?

Len's P.O.V

"Lenny! How did you get back?" I turned around to find my sister Rin hugging me. "I was supposed to pick you up from the hospital?" My sister Rin said.

"Wait, you didn't send that girl!?"

"A girl… I would never send any girl over to pick up my so cute big brother."

Yikes! I forgot how my sister was; she never liked it when I hung around other girls besides her, I wonder why?

"Anyways Len come inside. Tomorrow I'll walk you to school tomorrow all your stuff for school is in my room. Alright Len!"

"Wait, why is my stuff in your room?"

"Because you'll be sleeping with me tonight. You HAVE to I'm your little sister."

" Your my little sister by two minutes!"

"Well who cares! You HAVE to sleep with ME! And if you don't I'll cut the teddy bear mom and dad gave you."

"Are you serious Rin! Your willing to go that far!"

"Come on Len, there's nothing wrong with sleeping with me!" Rin said with a cute little puppy face that you just can't say no to.

"Fine!"

"Yay! Lenny's sleeping with me! Wait! I almost forgot dinners on the table, I made your favorite; banana pie!"

"Alright goodnight."

"Goodnight Len, see you up stairs!" Then Rin quickly went up the stairs.

*Sigh* "Finally I'm alone. Well anyways itadakimasu,"

THUD!

"Len your late for bed come on!" Rin said while rubbing her butt. (She fell off the stairs.)

"Oh gosh Rin you scared the crap out of me!" I yelled.

"Sorry brother." Rin's eyes started to get watery.

"Sorry Rin for yelling at you and making you cry." I said trying to sound apologetic.

"I-It's alright."

I helped Rin up from the wooden floors and carried her bridal style all the way to her bed. I placed her flat on top of her bed.

"T-Thanks"

"No problem Sis." I said trying to sound like a cool older brother.

"I'm going to change, be right back." I quickly walked to my room and locked the doors.

"My dear lord what she doing here!"

"Shhh, she could hear us. She said placing one finger on my lips.

"Wha-" before I could finish she shushed me again.

"I only have a small amount of time to tell you this but you can't stay here, come with me."

"Why should I? I barely know you!"

"You do know me you know me pretty well ."

"I do? No! I only know your name Miku right?"

"Yes, that's my name. we need to hurry now before she comes and…"

SLAM!

"Len why are you taking so long? You didn't even start changing, let me help you!"

"NOO! How did you get in I thought I locked the door?' I turned around and Miku wasn't there anymore.

"I have my way, anyways hurry up Len and get changed. I'll be waiting in my room for you."

"Ok, and next time don't go barging in my room."

There was no reply from Rin before she walked out.

"Geez Rin!"

I quickly locked my door and got changed. I crept into Rin's room to only find her sitting on her bed in her PJ 's staring at the wall.

"Uhh Rin can we go to bed now?"

"Sure." Rin said while nodding her head.

"I went under the covers with Rin. Rin was cuddling with me which I found gross because she's my little sister.

"Goodnight Lenny."

"Goodnight!"

And just like that I drifted off to dreamland.


	3. Her true colors

Miku's P.O.V

"Miku wake up!" A teal headed boy yelled. But there was no response from her.

"Wake up!" the teal headed boy screamed . Not long after that he grabbed one of Miku's text books and hit her with it.

*Smack!*

I automatically woke up after that, my eyes watery.

"Miku are you deaf or something? I told you to wake the fuck up!"

I was so scared I could barely speak. "W-Why did you w-wake me? Y-You have never woke me up before?

"You have to come to school and if you don't the teachers are going to ask me were are you! And by the way where were you last night?"

"Uhh… a friends house." I said scared of getting violently hit again.

"You have friends? HAHAHAHA! What a silly lie no one would want to be friends with a pathetic girl like you."

Tears flooded my eyes. The painful truth. I would've denied it if only he was there, I miss him so.

"Where were you last night? You better answer this time pathetic little girl, and I want the truth."

"I-I was at his h-house." I said trembling in fear of my brothers wrath.

"Ohh him. Well next time cook something so I could eat before you leave the house!"

*Slap!*

Mikou slap me hard on the face it left a mark. Trembling in fear I fall to my knee's.

"Stupid girl." Mikou said before he left my room.

I quickly got up and got ready for school looking forward to another day with my one and only. I ran down stairs to only find the door wide open.

"I guess Mikou already left." I said to myself.

I leave the house, lock the door. I looked to the neighbors house to find my one and only (Len) holding hands with his so called sister Rin. She gave me a glare that only sent chills down my spine. Yikes! She's terrifying. Len's face so handsome as usual but there was something a bit different, his expression had a somewhat disgusted look. I started to follow the Kagamine's to school. (because that's the way to my school too.) When we arrived I saw my brother talking to his friend Kaito while looking innocent. As innocent as you can get from a guy who's six ft. tall. I turn back to where the Kagamine twins were but they were no where to be seen.

*Sigh*

"I lost sight of him again, how can I possibly make him fall in love with me again? It was already hard the first time, and Rin (Len's sister) was always with him. I walked to my homeroom five min. before class even started. I sit in the back and wait till my life is over. Why am I even alive? I ask myself. All I care about is long gone or either dead? I question myself.

As the day ended I saw Rin and Len holding hands again. It made my stomach hurt. I was seriously going to puke at that moment, but then I realized that I still want HIM! He's only mine and I'm going to take what's mine and that is my dear LEN!

I ran home as fast as my legs can carry. As I entered my house I went to the secret spot in the house that Mikou doesn't even know of. There I keep all of my special thing.

"HAHAHAHAHA! YOUR MINE AND ONLY LEN, AND I'M GETTING YOU BACK!" I couldn't just let my Len slip out of my reach I had to act fast and be prepared of what his sister throws at me. "I'm getting you back my dear! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Len's P.O.V

"LEEEN! What do you want to eat tonight!" My sister Rin yelled.

"Uhh, whatever. I'm going out real quick." I quickly put on my shoe's and ran out before Rin could say no.

"Le-!"I could hear my sister yell in the distant. I look back for a split second and found Rin chasseing after me. She managed to tackle me from the back.

"Oww! That hurt Rin.!" I look back to find a scary as hell expression from Rin.

"C-Cool down Rin." I said scared as hell.

But there was no response from my sister. But I swear I saw her lips curve into a grin.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Right there. At that exact moment I thought the devil came to earth and possessed my sister, or just maybe this is her true colors. I tried to push Rin off but she wouldn't even budge.

"Len don't leave me again. Kay?" she cupped my cheek and leaned closer. I knew what she was going to do so I tried to be as rebellious as possible. But it didn't work, her lips were on mine. This sinful love, I couldn't bear it., we were twins after all.

Right before my eyes I saw someone kick Rin which made her fly to he street.

"Are you ok?" the teal haired girl asked.

I couldn't help but nod. I was pretty much harassed by my little sister.

"Y-You can't have him! HE'S MINE BITCH!" Rin started to get up slowly and then she pointed at Miku.

"Bruh, you think he's going to pick his sister? Oh hell nah that incest." Miku gave a grin knowing she won the argument.

"You don't know that! Let Len answer himself. So Len who do you pick me or Miku?" Rin yelled.

I look at the two girls quickly, I see Rin staring intently at me while Miku was staring at something right besides me.

"A photograph?" I say out loud.

"What?!" Rin said.

I pick up the picture and stare…


End file.
